Poseído
by Monica Katina Volkova
Summary: Con Dib marcado como propiedad Irken y Zim encerrado en el interior de los laboratorios Membrana, los dos lucharán por la pérdida de su libertad y cuestionar su capacidad de soportar cuando ni siquiera poseen sus propios nombres. TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por HeCallsMeHisChild.
1. Propiedad

**Hola mundo! Espero disfruten este Long-Fic :D**

**Aclaró, está historia no es mía, es de la genialosa **_HeCallsMeHisChild _**que me dió su aprobación para traducir esta historia, en serio la amodoro (?).**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio a bordo del masivo. Un guardia o dos patrullaban los pasillos, pero fue el período de descanso, y dos terceras partes de los Irkens a bordo se habían puesto en modo de reposo. El otro tercio esperaba su turno con ganas, ya que vagaban por las cubiertas y los puertos. Sus pasos* resonaron en las paredes, recordándoles cuán innecesario eran sus rondas. Nada salió mal durante la hora de descanso.

Bueno, no en su mayor parte.

Un grito resonó por el pasillo, el sonido perseguía un pequeño, una criatura color durazno con un trozo de pelo negro en la parte superior de su cabeza. Se lanzaron hacia delante, sus las manos estiradas hacia delante y sus ojos se entrecerraron casi cerrándose. Llevaba un par de leggings negros, como varios Irkens que había, pero este no era ciertamente un Irken.

Al menos tres guardias lo siguieron, ganando poco a poco. Uno de ellos había sacado una pistola paralizante y disparó varias veces, pero la criatura lo esquivó, como si se usará para evadir tales explosiones. Frustrado, un guardia cayó detrás y tiró de un dispositivo de comunicación de su PAK.

-Unidad 4-G6, un extraño se ha escapado y está llegando a su manera. Interceptar al punto 7X4T.-

El extranjero parecía tener un destino ya que lideró la persecución en la dirección general de las cápsulas de escape. Su respiración era entrecortada y brusca, pero él mismo siguió adelante, ajeno a todo menos lo que le esperaba. Tal vez su ciega determinación le impedía ver las patas del PAK que se extendían a través de su camino.

Se cayó al suelo, rodando varias veces. Se levantó, pero la caída le había costado. Los guardias en búsqueda lo habían capturado y todas las pistolas de choque dirigidas empezaban a ofenderlo. En esa corta distancia, no habría tiros errados. Los hombros de la criatura se desplomaron, y su cabeza se inclinaba como se paraba.

-Oh no, no lo harás-, espetó un guardia, apretando el gatillo. Una sonrisa salvaje tiró de su boca y cuando el extranjero se puso rígido, se sacudió, y luego cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. -¿Crees que sólo puedes rendirte y que ése es el final de esto? los intentos de fuga tienen consecuencias.-

Los otros dos guardias lo cerraron, junto con aquel que había saltado. Los golpes cayeron en el cuerpo del desprotegido extranjero, algunos de los puños, algunos de los cables del PAK, algunos de las botas. La criatura se hizo un ovillo, tratando de proteger a su frontal más blando. Se mordió el labio y apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras los golpes fueron aumentando.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, humano?- Un guardia rio, apuntando un golpe en sus costillas. -¿Crees que eres el propietario de esta tripulación? ¿Qué puedes ir a cualquier parte en cualquier momento?- Levantó una mano, le dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros. Ellos se echaron hacia atrás, y el guardia se arrodilló por el humano. Agarró su barbilla, y la alzó. Abrió sus ojos cansados, mirando la parte posterior del guardia. Sus raros ojos, principalmente, de color blanco con círculos de color marrón y negro.

El guardia retrocedió sus labios en una mueca, mostrando sus dientes como los de un zipper. -¿Crees que estas libre? Idiota.- Alcanzando con su mano alrededor de él, presionó una garra en el hombro del humano. Arqueó su espalda, silbando con fuerza, apretando los puños.

-Eres de la propiedad de Irk. La gracia de Los Más Altos es la única razón por la que todavía estas vivo.- Presionó más fuerte la marca que él mismo había colocado en los prisioneros minutos después de su llegada. El había trazado el símbolo Irken, familiar como su propio nombre, quemado en su piel exterior.

-Mi nombre- mordió el humano –es Dib. Y no soy propiedad de nadie.-

-¿Es así?" El guardia sonrió. -Vamos a ver qué es lo que los Altos tienen que decir acerca de eso después del período de descanso. Entre tanto- asintió con la cabeza a los otros, -Asegúrese de que vuelva a su cuartel de una sola pieza-. Sus ojos brillaron. -¡Y si se escapa de nuevo, será una degradación para todos y tendremos que mantenerlo bajo llave!-

* * *

Los pasos resonaron por el pasillo. El Profesor Membrana desfilaba entre los recepcionistas e internos corriendo, que no perdonaba una mirada a cualquiera. Haciendo una pausa para golpear con su mano la puerta cerrada, golpeó con su pie con impaciencia.

La puerta se abrió con un suspiro, y el profesor entró, sus botas hacían clic rápidamente mientras se apresuraba hacia el extremo 5. Se puso a un lado sus gafas para el escáner de ojos que abriría la puerta correcta, y entró.

Una pequeña morena en una bata blanca levantó la vista de un monitor, aliviada.

-Profesor, esta aquí, gracias a Dios. Tiene que hacer algo, no ha dejado de gritar por 24 horas. Ha estado poniendo nerviosos a todos. La sala insonorizada de alguna manera no tiene efecto sobre su amplificación vocal.-

Frotándose las manos por el entusiasmo, el profesor murmuró:

-Fascinante, emite ondas de sonido que atraviesan a pesar del aislamiento. Mark eso se establece como una de las cosas que deben estudiarse al respecto". Haciendo una pausa, miró el monitor. Una figura pequeña verde daba directamente hacia la cámara, la boca abierta y los brazos gesticulando. Hablaba en un perfecto Español —tal vez gritó en un perfecto Español para ser más exacto— y sus orbes similares a ojos rojos los miró ferozmente. Por el momento, él estaba exigiendo su liberación y la liberación del pequeño robot que también habían secuestrado.

Membrana soltó una breve carcajada.

-¡Qué criatura tan tonta, pensar nos gustaría liberarlo ahora! ¡Hay muchas cosas que podemos aprender de ella! Las posibilidades son infinitas. Usted- apuntó a la morena -Marqué esta criatura en el libro de registro como sujeto A1, propiedad de Membrana Inc. - Hizo una mueca cuando el tono de la criatura dio un fuerte ascenso durante unos segundos antes de caer. -Y distribuirle una aspirina a todo el personal, y a mí. Vamos a tener que trabajar con esto de ahora en adelante, y no puedo tener a mi personal enfermo con dolores de cabeza-.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

* En la original decía 'bootsteps', sé lo que significa (claro a su modo), pero no supe como traducirlo xD, así que puse 'pasos', al cabo lo traducí en el mismo sentido que la original.

* * *

**Que tal? A mí en lo personal me encanta esta historia, es tan oscura, tan genial, es del tipo de historias que amo con el alma.**

**Review? Dale un precioso review a esta historia, no cuesta nada, solo... ¿tiempo?**

**Ok ya, si les gustó, dején review, si no, también. Vamos, háganlo, yo sé que quieren, si lo hacen me harán feliz a mí, y a la autora :D**

**Hasta la próxima semana.**

**-Mónica-**


	2. Amenazas

_Rayos! Si que me tarde para actualizar. Disculpen, pero no tuve tiempo de traducir, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes para la preparatoria, y tengo nervios. En fin, de nuevo quiero agradecer a HeCallsMeHisChild por dejar traducir su genial historia :)_

* * *

Sofi-ChanSi: Estas en lo cierto. Gracias ñ_ñ esa era la intención al traducir el fic, que gente que no lea en ingles, tenga la maravilla de leer esta genial historia. Tienes razón, deberán conseguir MUCHAS.

Kazehana23: A mi también me encanta su trabajo :D

LoveBTRspanish: Que buenos gustos tienes. Estas en lo cierto. Gracias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 02: **_Amenazas._

-¡Y eso, la Tierra-apestosa, es por eso que tú debes postrarte este mismo instante a los pies de Zim y rogar por tu asquerosa vida antes de regresar mi robot sirviente a mí y que me hace gobernante del planeta!-

Zim estaba de muy mal humor. No sólo había sido capturado por el enemigo a causa estúpido nariz pegada y testarudo de Dib en su negocio y el incompetente de GIR como defensa, pero fue atrapado en un laboratorio maloliente con decenas de humanos con batas blancas que parecían tener suficiente tecnología para descargar su inútil armamento PAK . Se había dado cuenta de que no estaban cayendo por el "yo-soy-un-perfectamente-humano-normal-gusano-bebé " y comenzó a gritar por su liberación. En respuesta, lo encerraron en una sala de observación durante un día entero, en el que había gritado hasta quedarse ronco. Y, por último, para añadir insulto a la injuria, la unidad de los padres del Dib-apestoso estaba en la misma habitación que Zim, sorprendido frente a él como si fuera una especie de monstruo, y tomando notas en ese horrible pequeño Pad* de él.

Zim acababa de terminar una larga explicación de por qué el profesor debía entregar el gobierno del planeta a él en lo que fue un argumento muy razonable, y ahora él se apoyaba contra la pared, en espera de las serviles súplicas de clemencia.

Lo que obtuvo fue un aturdido silencio.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Zim se impacientó. -Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando?- Gruñó. -¡Póstrate, mugroso!-

El profesor arqueó la ceja en lo que Zim sólo podía adivinar que era diversión. -Pequeño alíen, no pareces entender. Tú no has descartado nada. Ni siquiera eres libre ahora. Estás bajo 24 horas de observación, y vamos a comenzar las pruebas pronto.-

Las antenas de Zim se pusieron rígidas.

Pronto las tripas de Zim estarían esparcidas en una mesa de autopsias.

Desde allí era sólo un corto viaje al hospital, luego a una mesa de autopsias alienígenas, y luego no era más que otro segmento de Misterios Misteriosos.

¡Incluso podría ser el nombre de su vídeo de la autopsia después de mí!

-¡TÚ NO CONSEGUIRÁS MIS ÓRGANOS BÁRBARO PEDAZO DE BABA!- Zim se agachó, con las manos enganchadas en garras y sus dientes al descubierto. El profesor dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco alarmado.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo acerca de tus órganos, pequeño alíen? Dije prueba. ¡Los principios científicos que podrían ser desbloqueados mediante el estudio de la voz por sí sola podría ampliar los ámbitos del conocimiento humano por diez! ¡Piensa en las implicaciones para la ciencia acústica, incluso para los sordos!- Dio un paso adelante de nuevo, sus gafas reflejaban la agresión atemorizada de Zim. -Puede pasar a otras pruebas, pero es posible que no necesite, si no cooperas. Y aun así, no somos tan bárbaros como te gustaría pensar. Tenemos anestésicos, analgésicos. No sentirás dolor durante nuestras pruebas.-

Zim echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó: -¡YO SOY ZIM, TONTO, ZIM! ¡IRKEN INVASOR ZIM! ¡NO SOY UN SUJETO DE PRUEBA, YO SOY TU LEGITIMO MAESTRO, ESCLAVO! ¡LIBERAME AHORA ANTES DE QUE MI PACIENCIA SE ACABE POR COMPLETO!-

El profesor se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó frenéticamente la puerta. Zim parpadeó, sorprendido de ver una raya de color rojo corriendo por el lado de la cabeza del profesor. Había visto sangre humana antes, por lo general cuando se peleaba con Dib, pero le sorprendió que él había sacado la sangre de este hombre sin tocarlo.

El profesor desapareció por la puerta. Zim se abalanzó sobre ella, pero la encontró cerrada. Frustrado, dio una patada a a puerta, y sólo logró moretones en su pierna superior. Gruñendo, volvió al centro de la habitación blanca acolchonada y se sentó, mirando al cuadrado negro de vidrio que sabía que era una ventana de su celda. El silencio se reunió alrededor de él.

Un miedo irracional por GIR brilló a través de él. Se lo habían quitado por separado, antes de que habían atrapado a Zim. Puede ser que tomarán un poco de cuidado con Zim ya que era un ser vivo, pero verían a GIR tan sólo como una máquina para ser desmontado y examinado.

Se puso de pie, y gritó en el panel negro -Más les vale que GIR sea una sola pieza, ¿Me oyen, apestosos? Si un tornillo está fuera de su lugar, voy a hacer que sus cabezas exploten con mi voz superior. ¡EXPLOTAR! ¡Y no lo olviden!-

Su PAK destellaba. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. ¡Estaba recibiendo una transmisión! ¡Nada menos que desde La Inmensa! No podía creer su suerte, ¡los Altos lo habían encontrado y estarían hablando acerca de su plan de rescate! Con entusiasmo, extendió su comunicador y desdobló la pantalla. Él gruñó con impaciencia mientras la barra de carga se llenaba, y luego desapareció.

En su lugar apareció una cara y demasiado familiar. No eran sus Altos, ni por una posibilidad remota. Sus ojos se estrecharon furiosamente y silbaban con indignación.

-¡Dib!-.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*Un pad es como una tableta electrónica, si quieren pongan imágenes en Google y allí verán los pads :D

* * *

_Quiero agradecer por sus reviews y por seguir la historia._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


End file.
